dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Donna Troy (New Earth)
Donna led a group of heroes to New Chronus to deal with a rip in space caused by Alexander Luthor. They also attacked Luthor through the rift. Disastrous events happened to the team, including the death of Jade and several other members who went missing. Donna also procured a 'red sun eater' in order to defeat Superboy-Prime easier. Following the events of the Crisis, Donna returned to New Cronus where she analyzed the history of the universe as it had been recorded in Harbinger's old Universe Orb. 52 #2-11 One Year Later One Year Later, Donna Troy has assumed the mantle of Wonder Woman. Diana stepped down following the Crisis, feeling the need to 'find out who Diana is'. Although Diana's pre-Crisis on Infinite Earths Silver Age career has been brought back into continuity after Infinite Crisis, Donna's post-Infinite Crisis origin seems to be essentially the same as her post-Crisis on Infinite Earths one. Wonder Woman #1 opens with Donna stating: "I was born of magic," and the character is shown standing at a distance beside the Amazon Magala at the time of Diana's departure from Themyscira. Donna is referred to as Diana's biological sister throughout (Donna's original Silver Age backstory depicted her as having been brought to Themyscira later in her life, and not being related to Diana.) In a flashback, Donna wears her star-spangled Titan garments (which she also wears in the History of the DC Universe portions of 52 #2 - #11). In the present timeline of Wonder Woman #1, the only sign of her Titan regalia is a bracelet that forms part of her Wonder Woman armor. In the midst of a fight with Cheetah and Giganta, Donna is overwhelmed when Doctor Psycho manipulates her into believing that Diana is attacking her with deadly force. At the same time, Diana, posing as a government agent, arrives on the scene. Subsequent issues have shown Diana's attempts to rescue Donna, with the revelation that Circe is behind the attacks and capture. Donna works alongside ex-boyfriend Kyle Rayner, who has taken up the powers and title of Ion again. They go up against one of the Monitors who attempts to remove them from the newly rebuilt time-stream, claiming the two are unwanted anomalies. Donna returns to earth with Ion in time for him to say good-bye to his dying mother. After that event, Donna joins several former Teen Titans in the current team's battle against Deathstroke and his Titans East team. Challenges from Beyond Donna soon after attended Duela Dent's funeral with the Teen Titans. After Duela's burial, she was confronted by Jason Todd, who sought her out as a kindred spirit. She repeatedly ran into the helpful Jason while trying to investigate Duela's murder. Her investigation was put on hold once she discovered the Amazons had invaded Washington, D.C. as part of the events of Amazons Attack. She travels to the city and confronts the recently revived Hippolyta to put a stop to the invasion. Once Hippolyta informed her that she would consider a withdrawal only if Donna could include Diana in the peace talks, Donna left to find her sister only to discover that Jason Todd had followed her to Washington as well. Jason told Donna that he believed the Monitors were responsible for Duela's death but before anything else could be done, both warriors were attacked by the Monitor's aide, Forerunner. They were consequently saved by the seemingly benevolent "Bob" the Monitor, and recruited to help locate Ray Palmer. Their journey took them across the great of the expanse of the new Multiverse whereupon they were also joined by Donna’s former boyfriend Kyle Rayner (now a Green Lantern once again) as well as Ray Palmer’s successor Ryan Choi. This loose confederation of adventurers became known as the Challengers from Beyond. After several haphazard missions in the Nanoverse, they eventually found Palmer in the parallel reality known as Earth-51. Shortly thereafter, their colleague Bob the Monitor betrayed them and Earth-51 was soon destroyed as a result of the Morticoccus virus. With Palmer in tow, the Challengers eventually returned to their home dimension. Donna, Ray and Kyle agreed that with the growing individuality of the fifty-two existing Monitors, there was too much room for corruption. They all agreed to serve as a watchdog group in order to "Monitor the Monitors". Countdown to Final Crisis #1 Return of the Titans Returning to Earth, Donna reunited with her old teammates the Titans. The group reformed after discovering that the children of one of their deadliest foes, Trigon, had been systematically hunting down members of the Titans both old and new. Titans (Volume 2) #1 ''Blackest Night'' During the Blackest Night crossover, Donna has a horrific encounter with her deceased son Robert and husband Terry, revived as undead beings by the Black Lantern Corps. She is bitten by Robert, becoming "infected" by the Black Lantern's power.Blackest Night: Titans #1-3 (August-October 2009) Donna, along with Superboy, Kid Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and several other resurrected heroes, began to be targeted by Nekron, the being responsible for the Black Lanterns. Donna's previous status as a deceased allowed for her to be transformed into a Black Lantern. However, unlike the other heroes, Donna was converted by being infected with the Black Lantern's power rather than having a ring forced on her.Blackest Night #5 (November 2009) Justice League Donna Troy becomes part of the new Justice League's lineup, along with Mon-El, Dick Grayson as Batman, and Hal Jordan. The build-up to Donna's recruitment begins when she volunteers to help Mikaal Tomas and Congorilla track down the supervillain Prometheus. She accompanies them to the JLA Watchtower alongside Starfire and Animal Man, only to discover that Red Arrow has been mutilated by Prometheus.Justice League: Cry For Justice #5 (November 2009) During the ensuing battle, Donna is impaled through the wrists, but frees herself and takes down Prometheus after he defeats the rest of the team. Unfortunately, the villain destroys Star City via a teleportation device.Justice League: Cry For Justice #6 (January 2010) In the aftermath of this, Donna is told by Wonder Woman that she could benefit from being a part of the JLA. To that end, she officially joins the team, even recruiting Cyborg, Dick Grayson (now Batman), and Starfire as well.Justice League of America (vol. 2) #41 (January 2010) | Powers = As a magical replicate of Diana, Donna possesses most of her powers. At various times she has lost and gained her powers, even abilities unique to her. Superhuman Strength: With reasonably comparable strength to Wonder Woman Donna is able to lift in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Donna can exert her maximum effort for several hours before tiring. Superhuman Durability Superhuman Speed: Like Wonder Woman, Donna can move at supersonic speeds while on earth. She can move fast enough to not register in the normal peripheral range of humans and seemingly vanish and disappear at will. At this speed, her mind processes information at least on a subliminal level that she is aware of her surroundings. She is fast enough to deflect and catch bullets. Flight: Donna Troy can also mystically fly through the atmosphere through sure act of will, enabling her to soar through the atmosphere at sub-orbital levels and travel across the planet. She is capable of leaving the earth of her own power and can hence reach speeds of escape velocity. She is immune from the effects of extreme height, such as dizziness and light-headedness. Truth Sense Psychic Rapport with Diana: While Wonder Woman has a psychic rapport with animals, Donna has a psychic rapport with her. This allows one to feel the other's emotions, dreams and even thoughts. Photonic Energy Manipulation: Can fire power blasts and create protective force fields. Memory Projection: Ability to project three dimensional images of a person's memories, provided the subject is a willing participant in the process. Darkness and Cold Manipulation: After her resurrection as the Goddess of the Moon, Donna gained the ability to command darkness and atmospheric cold to great effect. However, since regaining her memories she has not used these power, perhaps implying she no longer has them. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Like all Amazons, Donna is well trained to fight with various weapons and in the martial arts, and often practices with a kind of staff which seems to be her personal weapon of choice. Skilled Tactician: She is also a very capable leader and strategist. Photography: Donna is a professional photographer. | Strength = Class 100+; Donna is able to lift in excess of 100 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Lasso of Persuasion: Anyone who is held by the lasso of persuasion and with less will than Donna is compelled to do what she tell them to do. * Star Costume: Donna wears a costume with the pattern of a star field on it given to her by the Titans of Myth. The field could be used for navigation and pinpointed the exact location of New Cronos. She briefly updated her costume which consisted of a black unitard with red, star-shaped decorations running along the sides. However, she has since returned to her original star field costume. * Amazon Armor * Universe Orb: The Universe Orb is the repository of all knowledge and history of Universe. * Darkstar Exo-Mantle: As a member of the Darkstars, Donna wore the standard Darkstar Exo-Mantle as part of their group, granting her superhuman strength, speed, and agility. The exo-mantle also possessed a personal force field for protection against physical impact and energy attacks. The main weapons were twin maser units that fired energy blasts with pinpoint accuracy; however, it seems that Donna did not undergo the surgical procedure to attain the instant mastery of maser control that the other Darkstars had, and had a split-second delay in reaction time when wearing the less powerful deputy version of the exo-mantle. A powerful shoulder mounted cannon complemented the maser system of the Darkstars' exo-mantle. With the exo-mantle, one could achieve high speeds during flight, all the while protected from wind friction by the force field. Since leaving the Darkstars, Donna no longer possesses the exo-mantle. | Transportation = Flight; she is also able to move New Cronus, her current home, and she is in possession of travelspheres, objects used by Sparta, another Titan Seed, which seem very small but are actually very large on the inside. They travel extremely quickly and are controlled by thought. | Weapons = As Wonder Woman, Donna used a sword and lasso. Donna often uses a staff of Amazon origin for sparing. Currently, Donna wields the Lasso of Persuasion. | Notes = * In pre-Crisis Earth-One history, Donna Troy was originally written as the adopted sister of the Earth-One Wonder Woman, who was the one who rescued her from a fire that left her as an orphan, raised on Paradise Island and given Purple Ray treatments that enabled her to have powers similar to those of Wonder Woman. With the rebooting of the modern-day Wonder Woman's history following what happened to her in Crisis On Infinite Earths #12, Donna Troy's history was later rescripted to her current New Earth reality origin. * According to Teen Titans/Outsiders Secret Files & Origins (2005), Troy stands 5' 9" tall and weights 140 lbs (64 kg). | Trivia = * For the first season of the "Wonder Woman" TV-Series, Wonder Girl was played by actress Debra Winger, but in this continuity, her real name was Drusilla and her activities occur only during World War II. In comic book continuity, Donna's successor Cassie Sandsmark had adopted the name Drusilla as part of her secret identity. * Donna's birthday is April 26th. | DC = | Wikipedia = Donna Troy | Links = * Donna Troy at TitansTower.com * Donna Troy (Wonder Girl) at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Darkstars members Category:Teen Titans members Category:Sidekicks Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Photography Category:Amazons